


Calling in Sick

by Rhysbando



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Jack is sick, Jack really lays it on thick, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rhys is a PA, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysbando/pseuds/Rhysbando
Summary: Jack is sick and miserable. However, when Rhys, a physician's assistant, shows up at his door, his sickness is the least of his worries now.





	1. Chapter 1

The harsh scream of Jack’s alarm clock repeated as he began to roll around in his bed. After plucking up the courage to move, he brought his arm out of the comfort of the blankets to shut off his alarm with a forceful slam on the snooze button. Jack groaned as he felt even the smallest move made him ache. He opened his eyes, but immediately closed them, feeling the slight swell of his eyelids. Jack sighed and slowly sat up in his bed, feeling the soreness of his body, and the new found fogginess in his head. He attempted a deep inhale, but was met with a rather violent sneeze. Jack let out a loud groan. 

Yup, he was sick. 

God, he hated when this happened. It was very rare that Jack ever experienced any kind of sickness, since constant work and travel had given him an almost godlike immune system. But boy when he was sick, he was sick. It was like every single cold system had appeared in his body, but all doubled in normal severity. But being sick also meant that he had to miss a day of work. He hated any day he had to leave Hyperion in anyone else’s hands but his own. No, he wasn’t going to miss today. He could do it. He found a sudden burst of energy and threw off the covers he was wrapped in. He immediately regretted this as he was met with chills all throughout his body. Jack jumped back into bed and wrapped the blacked back around him tightly. 

“Fuck!” Jack exclaimed to himself. “Oh god, fuck me.” Jack continued to whine as he realized he should probably call in sick. He let out more profanities as he reached for his phone. The bright light of his phone made his eyes squint even more than they usually did, due to his frankly god awful eyesight. He threw on his glasses to read the contact page of his phone and looked for his secretary, Meg. It rang a few times before Meg picked up. 

“I’m not coming into work today, Meg. I think I have the damn flu. Make sure the paperwork on my desk is taken care of by tomorrow morning, or so help me god, the accounting department is gonna be sorry,” he said into the phone with a hoarse voice that was almost laughable. He didn’t let Meg respond before he hung up the phone and was already dialing the infirmary on Helios. 

He demanded that they send someone over to his loft and treat him. Of course, him being Handsome Jack, they agreed. He had about an hour to look somewhat presentable before whoever they were sending got here. Besides, who was he to say he was “Handsome Jack” without looking handsome? Obviously he had to try a little. The scalding hot water of the shower fogged up the whole bathroom, temporarily clearing up some sinus pressure Jack had. He threw on the same Hyperion sweater and grey sweatpants he always put on after a hard day of dealing with assholes. He pushed back his hair with some gel and looked over at his mask. Should he? Nah, it probably wouldn’t fit right since his face felt so swollen. He simply threw his glasses back on and curled up on his couch and turned on the TV. He flipped to the local news channel to see a hearing of some higher up on Eden 5 being tried for money laundering. ‘Ahh,’ Jack thought to himself. Perfect entertainment to relax to before his check up. 

There was a knock at Jack’s door at 11am sharp, exactly when they told him to expect someone. Jack was harshly awoken from falling back to sleep on the couch. 

“It’s open!” Jack croaked. Yikes, he sounded awful. The shower had only made him feel temporarily better, but after a bit, he was back to being stuffed up and shivering. The door opened, and in walked a tall, lanky young man. He was wearing deep blue scrubs, and Jack noticed his robotic arm instantly. 

“Hello sir, my name is Rhys,” the young man said shyly. “I was sent to check up on you. You said you think you have the flu?” Jack studied Rhys’ face as he was talking. Oh shit, he was cute. Jack didn’t have a thing for most men, however, this kid was just his type. He was skinny, had smooth and feminine features, and had the cutest little voice. Jack gave a smirk. 

“Hey pumpkin, welcome to mi casa,” he said smugly. Even though Jack felt awful, he never felt too bad to not try and flirt with the local hotties. “Make yourself at home, baby.” He could have sworn he saw Rhys blush. They should have known better than to send someone like Rhys to check up on someone like Jack. Rhys walked in and placed his medical bag on the couch next to Jack. Rhys began by taking out his stethoscope and placed the tip in between Jack’s shoulder blades. 

“Can you give me some deep breaths, sir?” Rhys asked. Jack did what he was told two times before feeling the need to open his mouth again. 

“You can have whatever you want from me, kiddo,” Jack commented with a smirk. Rhys let out a sigh, although Jack couldn’t see the full blush that was on Rhys’ face. Rhys was definitely used to his patients hitting on him, but never in a million years did he not only think he’d be treating Handsome Jack, but having Jack hit on him so obviously. 

“I don’t think my boss would approve of me talking this was to patients,” Rhys chuckled, trying to make the situation less tense. Rhys reached into his bag and pulled out a flashlight. He began to look in Jack’s ears and throat. 

“Who's your boss? Tell him Handsome Jack said you deserve a raise. Nothing makes me feel better than having a nice face and body to look at,” Jack said resting a hand on Rhys’ shoulder. Rhys pulled back and laughed nervously. 

“Well, sir-”

“Call me Jack, baby.” Rhys swallowed hard.

“Jack,” Rhys began, a bit flustered. “The good news is that you don’t have the flu. The not so good news is that it seems you have a head cold.” Rhys went back to his bag, pulled out some generic cold medicine and handed it to Jack. “Take this for a few days and you should feel better.” Jack looked at the box and back at Rhys. 

“You knew that just from looking at my throat and shit? Don’t you want to do a more thorough, full body exam?” Jack smirked and winked at Rhys. Rhys didn’t bother a response and rolled his eyes playfully. He was really starting to enjoying teasing Jack. Who knew it would be this easy? Rhys pulled out a card from his bag and handed it to Jack. 

“Here, call or text me if your symptoms get worse,” Rhys said smiling. “I’ll be back in 2 days to check up on you.” Rhys began to collect his things. Jack stood up to meet Rhys, realizing that Rhys was taller than him by a good few inches. He didn’t know why, but that made Jack like Rhys even more.

“Why don’t you stay for a bit? I make a great pot roast,” Jack almost begged. “C’mon, you don’t have to go back to work today.” Rhys laughed and started heading for the door.  
“Sorry, Jack. Maybe next time,” Rhys reached the door. “Take care of yourself. I’ll see you in a few days.”

And with that, Rhys was gone. Jack almost felt defeated, but then he remembered the card that Rhys had given him. Jack immediately plugged the number into his contacts, labeling his number “Rhysie ;)”. 

Boy, would Rhys regret giving Jack his number tonight...


	2. Chapter 2

The clock reached 10pm, and Jack had just crawled into his bed after spending all day on the couch. The medicine that Rhys had given him was starting to work, and his head was a lot less foggy. This was the perfect time to try and text Rhys. God, he was all that Jack thought about all day. How could someone look so good? He smelled great too, Jack thought. He noticed all the times Rhys blushed today at his advances. Maybe now that he’s off the clock, Jack would have a better chance at wooing him. Jack laid on his back and looked at his phone screen. He opened a new message and began typing. 

_Jack: Rhysie, I have a problem…_

Jack pressed send and rested his phone on his bare chest. He hoped Rhys was just at home and not out with some girl. Or even worse, another guy. No other guy could compete against Jack, especially not for the attention of Rhys. Deep in thought of strangling said generic man, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw that Rhys had responded to him. 

_Rhysie ;): I’m gonna assume this is Jack. What’s the problem?_

_Rhysie ;): Also...Rhysie?? Lol_

Rhys seemed not too bothered by Jack texting him. Good, Jack thought. Time to find out what Rhys really thought of him. 

_Jack: What? It’s a cute pet name_

_Jack: And the problem is that I can’t stop thinking about u ;)_

A few minutes went by, and Jack was wondering if Rhys was going to ghost him. Finally, Rhys answered him.

_Rhysie ;): ...really?_

Rhys’ response made Jack curious. This was the first time that Rhys hadn’t brushed off his advances. Before Jack could think of a response, Rhys texted again. 

_Rhysie ;): I just thought that you acted like that around everyone_

_Jack: Of course not, bby. What do u think about that? Don’t think I didn’t notice your cute blushes earlier ;)_

Damn, Jack was laying it on thick. However, beating around the bush would get him nowhere. If that’s how he looks when he blushes, he could only imagine what he looked like when he was getting fucked. Jack soon felt a growing hardness in his sweatpants. God, if only Rhys were here…

_Rhysie ;): I’ll be honest, I’ve always admired you Jack. You made it hard to just do my job today…_

_Rhysie ;): You had me flustered_

It took all of Jack’s willpower not to rush things and invite him back to his loft, or to flat out tell Rhys that he was hard. He wondered what Rhys was doing right now. Was he watching TV? Laying in his bed? What was he wearing? How much of his soft, pale skin was showing? Fuck it, Jack was too impatient to stall, but still kept some of his composure.

_Jack: What are u wearing?_

_Rhysie ;): Nice, very subtle Jack lmao_

_Rhyise ;): But uh, it’s kind of hard to explain_

_Rhysie ;):...do you want a pic?_

Jack’s eyes went wide. He had to hold back from just typing “YES” in all caps and risking scaring off Rhys. Jack took a deep breath and typed back.

_Jack: Sure_

After a few seconds, Jack received an image to his phone. Jack was greeted by a photo of Rhys’ body, taken from over his shoulder. He was laying on his bed, wearing what looked like a t -shirt, and some pretty tight shorts. His thighs were pretty exposed at this angle, soft looking and completely void of body hair. But holy shit, his ass was great. If only Jack has his hands on him. Jack rubbed his palm against the growing hardness in his pants. His phone suddenly buzzed again.

_Rhysie ;): Do you like it?_

Jack smirked. This had been Rhys’ plan from the start. He didn’t feel so bad about making advances any more.

_Jack: Holy shit, Rhysie. You’ve got a great ass._

_Jack: You have no idea what this pic is doing to me_

Maybe Jack shouldn’t have sent that last part. He was starting to do exactly he was trying to avoid a few minutes ago. All of Jack’s reservations had be thrown away at this point.

_Rhysie ;): Oh? Show me so I don’t have to imagine_

Rhys was dead asking for a dick pic now. Well, who was he to say no? He was going to be a tease, though. Jack quickly took a picture of his erection, still in his pants. Rhys had to work for it, if he wanted the whole thing. Jack sent the image and waited for a response. 

_Rhysie ;): oo, looks big ;)_

Now Rhys was teasing him, that bastard. 

_Jack: I’d love to see it in your mouth pumpkin_

Jack couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his erection from the confines of his pants and began lazily stroking it. God, if text messages and pictures were getting him this hot, imagine what he’d be like if Rhys was here in the flesh? He wondered what Rhys was doing right now. Was he doing the same? He’d love to see what Rhys was working with under the belt as well. Or wait, what if Rhys was secretly with a bunch of friends, laughing their asses off at a horny, middle-aged CEO who got off on a booty shorts picture alone? Jack didn’t wait for a response before sending Rhys another text.

_Jack: Are u alone?_

_Rhysie ;): Yeah, why?_

He wanted to believe Rhys, so that’s what he did. He continued to stroke his cock. He really wished Rhys were here. 

_Jack: Just wondering_

_Rhysie ;): I totally would by the way, if I wasn’t worried about my job._

_Rhysie ;): Suck your cock, I mean_

_Rhysie ;): God, I hate that I’m actually getting turned on_

This peaked Jack’s interest. So, he was getting turned on huh? Jack wondered if he’d take a picture of his cock too and send it. Should he ask? Fuck it, he was Handsome Jack.

_Jack: ur turned on huh? Send a pic_

A few seconds went by before Jack was greeted with another image sent to his phone. He opened it to see a mirror pic of Rhys, him now only in his tight shorts, with a pretty visible erection. His chest was bare and almost a milky white color, which Jack loved.

_Rhysie ;): How’s this?_

_Jack: Gorgeous bby_

_Jack: Plz come see me. I need a check up :(_

Suddenly, his phone was ringing. It was a video call from Rhys. Oh shit, Jack thought. This should be interesting. Jack quickly shoved his erection back into his pants and answered the video call. He was greeted with Rhys, who was laying in his bed. 

“So, you need a check up, huh?” Rhys smirked. God, Jack loved the confidence that Rhys was exuding. “Show me what’s wrong?” Jack gave a low, sexy chuckle. 

“Hello to you too, pumpkin,” Jack said. “You look really good.” 

“Thanks, so do you,” Rhys complimented. “To be honest, I’ve had a huge thing for you for forever basically. And now, here I am, Handsome Jack is my patient and he’s sending me pictures of his hard cock,” Rhys’ voice progressively became more seductive.

“Watch that tone, baby,” Jack sighed. “I just may start doing things I probably shouldn’t on camera.” 

“I don’t mind,” Rhys said simply. “In fact, I’d want to see how the great Handsome Jack reacts to me.” Jack’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Jack asked, then he came up with something great. “Only if I can see you do the same, kitten. Don’t want you using this as blackmail or something.” God, what Jack would give to see his facial expressions and hear what kind of moans he made.

“Lucky for you, Jack, because I was thinking the same thing,” Rhys giggled seductively. Rhys pulled his phone back to show off his body. He was shirtless still, along with the same shorts that got Jack going from the start. Jack also noticed the hardness in Rhys’ shorts that he could only imagine what it looked like. “Do you mind if I move these out of the way?” Oh god, Rhys was referring to his shorts. 

“Not at all, not if you mind I do the same?” Jack asked simply. Rhys smirked. 

“Do you even have to ask?”

And like that, Rhys and Jack were both shrugging off their pants. Jack watched carefully as Rhys pointed the camera to his lower section. Rhys, almost deathly teasingly, pulled down his shorts to reveal his cock, erect and leaking a bit of precum, from what Jack could see. Jack licked his lips and sighed. 

“Damn Rhysie, that looks good,” Jack commented. “My turn to show the goods, though.” Jack made the same camera angle as Rhys did, slowly letting his erection spring free from his pants. Rhys whistled at the sight of Jack’s cock.

“You’re really thick, Jack,” Rhys said, being the first of the two to grab his own cock and start pumping, fully visible to Jack on his phone. “God, this is so embarrassing, but exciting at the same time.” Rhys let out a small moan at the end of his sentence. The moan went straight to Jack’s cock when he heard it, and hummed in approval. 

“Don’t be afraid to hold it in, baby. I won’t tell anyone you’re a moaner,” Jack seduced. “The more moans, the more I get hard.” Jack then grabbed his own erection and mimicked the movements he could see Rhys doing. He could see Rhys pick up his pacing slightly. 

“Really?” Rhys let out slutty moans in between his words. “What else are you into? Besides young, cute PA’s?” Every moan Rhys let out, had Jack stroking his cock harder.

“I’ll save most of my kinky secrets for when you come see me next, kitten,” Jack ended his sentence with a blissful groan. “But, I’m just saying, if you called me ‘daddy’, I’d probably bust immediately.” Jack let out a laugh at the end. Rhys hummed in approval. 

“Okay...daddy,” Rhys teased as he continued to pleasure himself. Jack let out a deep moan in reaction. 

“God, you’re such a good boy,” Jack was really getting into it now. His pumping was now at a steady, quick pace. Jack was so lost in thought, he almost didn’t hear Rhys react to him calling Rhys a ‘good boy’. 

“Please call me that some more,” Rhys whined, almost begging. “I have such a praise kink.” 

“Mmm, well if you come around more often, I’ll praise the fuck out of you, baby,” Jack responded, completely turned on by Rhys’ confession. Rhys’ breath was quickening, signifying that he was close. Jack could feel himself grow close too. 

“Ughh,” Rhys moaned. “I can’t wait to come see you. I’d let you fuck the shit out of me.” Rhys’ dirty talk was driving Jack crazy. Usually, he was doing all the talking, but this was a really nice change.  
“You know I would, kitten,” Jack moaned back. “I’d take such good care of you.” Rhys let out a rather sharp, loud moan. 

“Fuck, daddy, I’m close,” Rhys mewled into the phone. Rhys’ use of daddy without question made Jack especially happy. Some of his previous partners were very hesitant to indulge his kink. Rhys’ moans continued to become more loud and frequent. 

“Me too, kitten,” Jack responded, his breath quickening as well. “Go on, let daddy see you come.” Rhys didn’t say anything else. He just pointed the camera to his cock and mewled and moaned until he came, thick ropes of cum spilled onto his stomach. The sight of Rhys coming was enough for Jack to let out a long, deep groan and come himself. There was about a minute of silence, as the two recovered from their orgasms. 

“God, kiddo, that was something,” Jack commented, still a bit out of breath. “Thanks for that.” Rhys giggled and smiled at Jack. 

“Anytime,” Rhys said. “I should probably go and, uh, clean up.”

“Alright, kitten,” Jack said, almost sad that this encounter was over. “Have a good night, pumpkin.” 

“Yeah, you too Jack. See you in a few days.” 

And with that, Rhys hung up. Jack let his phone fall to the side of him. He let out a large sigh and looked up at the ceiling. 

God, what the fuck just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, the scream of the alarm clock woke Jack up from the comfort of his bed. He smacked the snooze button and rolled out of bed, noticeably easier than yesterday morning. Thank god at least whatever sickness he has is starting to go away. He grabbed his glasses, put them on, and checked his phone. When he unlocked the phone, he was greeted by the messaging app opened. The screen showed his conversation from last night with Rhys, fully reminding him of the decisions he made. Jack gave out a heavy sigh. 

“Fuck me,” Jack muttered. Jack’s memory flashed back to last night. God, was Rhys cute. Even though he probably shouldn’t have had straight-up phone sex with Rhys, he definitly didn’t regret it. He was Handsome Jack for god’s sake. If he wanted to fuck around with his super cute PA, he could. And if anyone said anything about it, he could just simply fire them, or worse. As his mind ran crazy thinking about last night, he found himself missing the sight of Rhys. Should he send a good morning text? Was that too much? Fuck it, like he said to himself, he was Handsome Jack. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and began typing out a message to Rhys. 

Jack: Morning, Princess~ 

As much as Jack hated to admit it, he may have had a small, okay huge, crush on Rhys. He looked so different compared to all of the other stuck up, nasty, male employees on Helios. Rhys was much softer, and prettier, and absolutely took very good care of himself physically. God, he really wanted to see him in person again. Would it be too much to double text? He really wanted to just get to the point and invite him over. Suddenly, his phone vibrated, signaling a text from Rhys. Oh thank god, he thought. At least he didn’t have to worry about double texting. 

Rhysie ;): Hi Jack, looking for another “check up?” ;) 

Oh fuck, Jack thought. He had to hold himself back from just texting back “Yes I miss you come over right now.” He hadn’t even rolled out of bed yet. He decided to throw the covers off of him and stand up. He let out a loud groan as he stretched, and began to formulate a casual response to Rhys. 

Jack: Hmm, maybe ;) You willing to make another house call tonight? Maybe you can do a full exam on me? 

Jack wasn’t even trying to hide his intentions now. Why should he? He already saw this man cum on screen last night, why should he be timid now? God, he really wanted to get his hands on Rhys as soon as possible. Jack dragged himself over to the bathroom and took off his pajamas, getting ready to shower. Waiting for Rhys’ response, he eyed himself up and down in the mirror. Damn, he was good looking. His body was just the perfect amount dad bod and muscular. Looking at his bare face, he was still just as handsome with or without the scar in his opinion (but of course he was always right so of course his opinion was correct.) However, if he was really to look his best, he decided that he would greet Rhys, mask on today. Then, Jack got an idea. He picked up his phone and opened ECHOchat. He posed in the mirror and took a very tasteful full body nude, if he must say so himself. He decked it out in the most visually pleasing filter and saved it to his phone. He opened his texts with Rhys and without thinking, sent the photo to him. 

Jack: Doesn’t this body look like it needs a check up? :( 

Jack didn’t wait for a response, he immediately jumped into the shower, taking special care to make sure he was clean for Rhys later, since he was sure he wouldn’t be after his visit. After making sure he was acceptably clean, he dried himself off and checked his phone. He was pleasantly greeted with a response from Rhys. Not only was it a text response, but Rhys also sent a photo as well. 

Rhysie ;): Wow, looking good handsome. I guess I’ll have to send a pic in return. 

Jack scrolled down to see a mirror photo of Rhys, who was almost naked, save for a pair of cute blue boxer briefs. Looking at Rhys’ milky white skin made his hands, and dick, twitch in wanting just to touch him. 

Rhysie ;): I’ll see you after my shift today? Probably around 6? ;) 

Jack: Sounds good, bby. 

Jack: I’m gonna make you a full dinner, so prepare yourself ;) 

Rhysie ;): Will do lol 

With that, Jack got dressed into some casual clothes for the day, planning on changing before Rhys arrived. Keeping to his promise, Jack began gathering ingredients in his kitchen for the meal he was going to make for Rhys tonight. He mentioned yesterday that he made a great pot roast, so he was going to walk the walk. The pot roast would take most of the day to slow cook so Jack spent most of the day cutting up vegetables and meat, and listening to the shittiest songs on Helios’ Top 40 radio station. 

Finally, 5pm rolled around, and Jack decided that he should start making himself looking presentable for Rhys. He went into his closet and pulled out some nice dark jeans and a black button down. Jack pulled out his nice sneakers, because he for some reason did not own dress shoes. He made his way to the bathroom, where he clipped on his mask and gave himself a look over. He looked good. Lost in the moment, he heard his doorbell ring. Jack snapped out of it and gave his watch a look. 5:30, Rhys was early. Jack gave a deep breath, slicked his hair back, gave his reflection a finger gun, and went to go greet Rhys at the door. 

Jack opened the door to reveal Rhys, who was almost wearing the same exact outfit. Black button up, dark jeans, except Rhys was actually wearing dress shoes unlike Jack. Rhys’ hair was slicked back more than it was yesterday, which was allowing the full frame of his face to be seen by Jack. Meanwhile, Jack had no idea that Rhys was silently freaking out wondering, “Fuck, is one of us going to have to go change?” 

“I see we both have good taste in clothes,” Jack opened. Rhys smiled and let out a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah haha, should I go home and change?” Rhys asked. Jack let out a chuckle. 

“What? No, you look great, kiddo! Come on in,” Jack reassured him. Jack stepped out of the doorway, making room for Rhys to come in (and to also get a full 360 view of his outfit.) “Feel free to sit wherever, pumpkin. Dinner is almost done, and I hope you brought an appetite.” Rhys just let out another nervous laugh and awkwardly sat on the large sectional couch that was at the center of Jack’s apartment. It was strange being here since the only other time he was here was on a work call. Yesterday, he didn’t get the chance to admire just how lavish Jack’s place really was. Should he be surprised, though? He was Handsome Jack afterall, CEO of Hyperion, of course he was going to have the nicest living space. Rhys admired the large TV and the electronic fireplace right below it. Damn, it must be nice to live like this, Rhys thought. 

“You into wine, kitten?” Jack yelled from the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhys smiled at Jack and nodded. 

“Of course I am,” Rhys agreed. “How do you think I survive the work week? I’m absolutely a wine mom.” He laughed at his own joke. Jack smirked and chuckled back. Jack pulled out a bottle of wine from his liquor cabinet and began pouring two glasses of wine. 

“Say no more, pumpkin,” Jack responded. Jack brought the wine to the table they were to be sitting at for dinner. Jack motioned to Rhys to come to the table. Rhys complied and walked over. Jack pulled out a chair for Rhys, to which Rhys smiled and sat down. Rhys gave a small thank you to Jack as he pushed his chair in. Rhys admired the scene in front of him. Two glasses of wine, a couple candles in the middle, and a small floral centerpiece in the middle. The only thing that was missing were the dinner plates, and as if on cue, Jack came back to the table with two plates, filled with a delicious smelling pot roast. Rhys could feel his mouth salivate at even the scent of the meal. Jack finally sat across from him and picked up his wine glass. “Enjoy, kitten.” Rhys picked up his glass as well and they clinked their drinks. They simultaneously took a swig of the wine and set the glasses down. They began to dig into their meal in silence, when Rhys broke the silence. 

“So Jack,” he began. “Why are you doing all this for me? Not that I’m not enjoying this amazing meal.” Jack suddenly took another sip of wine. Why was he doing this? Jack didn’t want to admit it, but he definitely had a bit more of a crush on Rhys than he led himself to believe. He just had to play it cool, for now. Jack cleared his throat. 

“Well princess, I just wanted to show you what a real date looked like.” Oh fuck, did he just say “date?” He couldn’t let Rhys know he was /that/ into him yet. “Uh- also you’re pretty as fuck and I wanted a reason to keep looking at you.” Jack ended his sentence with a wink, and saw Rhys blush. 

“Haha, I’m uhh, not that attractive really-” Rhys tried to respond coherently. It was Rhys’ turn to quickly take another sip of wine, however, he perceived where his mouth was wrong, and spilled the red wine all over himself. “Fuck, really?” He whispered harshly. Jack suddenly stood up from his seat. 

“Shit, kitten, stay right there.” Jack told him. “I’ll get something to clean that up.” Jack then ran out of the room and into the bathroom, returning with a dark towel. Instead of just handing the towel to Rhys, he knelt down next to his seat and began patting the wine on his shirt for him. 

“Thanks,” Rhys said with an even stronger blush than before. “Why was he like this?” He thought. Jack’s patting with the towel traveled lower to Rhys’ lap, where some of the wine had dripped down. Rhys prayed to whatever god that was out there that he didn’t get hard while this was happening. Unless...that’s what Jack wanted? Jack stood up finally and smiled at Rhys. 

“Your shirt is soaked, Rhysie.” Jack laughed, seductively? Rhys couldn’t tell. “Maybe you should take your shirt off, and I can wash it for you.” Rhys went red, yeah this was definitely what Jack was trying to do. Rhys swallowed harshly and nodded, slowly reaching for the top buttons of his dress shirt. As he gingerly began to undo his shirt, he stood up from the table. Rhys was so nervous, he didn’t notice Jack’s eyes focused on his hand movements. He could see the shakiness of his hands as Rhys undid the last few buttons. Rhys gently began to remove the shirt from his shoulders, immediately feeling the coolness of Jack’s apartment, shivering in both anxiety and coldness. Rhys finally made eye contact with Jack, who smirked at him and held his hand out for Rhys’ shirt. Rhys smiled back and handed it to him. Rhys then saw Jack look and his bare torso up and down and heard him whistle. Rhys was a lot smaller than Jack, especially in muscle mass and weight. His pale skin was accentuated by his blue tattoos that ran across his upper left chest. And just like Jack expected, there was no sign of body hair, skin completely smooth. One thing Jack didn’t notice from his engagement with Rhys last night was his very defined waist and hips, which Jack was absolutely a fan of. “Damn kitten,” Jack broke the silence. “That’s quite the body you got there.” Rhys looked away in reflex with his arms covering his chest. 

“I-it’s not much, literally.” Rhys responded shakily. “You could break me in a second.” Jack gave a dark chuckle and sauntered over to Rhys. Rhys could feel his face heat up more as Jack leaned into his ear. 

“Don’t give me a challenge, princess,” Jack whispered. Rhys gasped lightly and bit his lip. Jack pulled away and laughed, going into another room to presumably throw his shirt into the washer. Rhys took in a deep breath and sat down on the couch, wrapping himself in the blanket that was nearby. Damn, he was really cold. Why didn’t Jack offer to give him a new shirt? Duh, why was he asking himself that? It was obviously so Jack could admire him, which to be honest, he didn’t mind. It was just that him dealing with Jack in person was way different than talking to him over the phone. He had suddenly lost all of that confidence he had last night. Hopefully Jack didn’t mind. Jack came back into the main room and sat next to Rhys on the couch. 

“Sorry I kinda ruined dinner,” Rhys apologized. “For what it’s worth, you’re a great cook, Jack.” Rhys added a touch of wholesomeness to the environment. If he was going to survive the rest of the date without getting ungodly horny, he needed to change the mood of the room. Jack laughed haughtily and threw his arm around Rhys, much to Rhys’ surprise. 

“Thanks kitten,” Jack responded. “Don’t worry, you didn’t ruin dinner one bit. In fact, you made my night a bit better, actually.” Jack was back to eyeing up Rhys’ chest, eyes maneuvering around the blanket draped over Rhys’ shoulders. Jack pulled lightly at the blanket. “Why you wearing this, now? Trying to hide the goods?” 

“I- I mean, I didn’t want to be half naked and cold while my shirt is being washed,” Rhys stuttered. Jack turned to face him and smirked. Jack moved his free arm to sit on Rhys’ bare waist, fully caressing the natural curve. Rhys’ breathing hitched and he started to feel a warmth in his jeans. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. It’s happening. 

“I’m sure I can find a way to warm you up, Rhysie,” Jack said seductively. “Of course, if you want it, that is.” Rhys bit his lip and almost by reflex, nodded his head excitedly. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Rhys agreed, barely a whisper coming out of him. Rhys gripped his thigh nervously. Jack chuckled as Rhys’ reaction and moved closer to his face. Jack took his arm around Rhys and put it on his soft cheek. Jack finally pulled Rhys’ lips to meet his own. The kiss was passionate and lustful, and Rhys let out a small whimper in response. Jack broke the kiss and gave Rhys a look up and down. 

“You’re so pretty, Rhys.”


End file.
